Foggers for the humidification of air have been used and described in a variety of forms. One such fogger is shown and described in a copending patent application entitled Method And Apparatus For Evaporative Cooling Of Air Leading Into A Gas Turbine Engine and filed in the U.S. Patent Office bearing application Ser. No. 163,115 on Dec. 6, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,873, and owned by the same assignee as this application. The contents of this application and any patent as may issue therefrom are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The fogger is shown arranged in arrays and mounted on bars or conduits which supply pressurized air and water to the foggers. The air leading into a fogger entrains a flow of water and the mixture is impacted upon a resonator with which a fog pattern is produced into an airstream to humidify the air. The water and air are supplied with a preselected pressure difference, with the air at a higher pressure that is typically in the range of about 17 psi. The fog pattern from the foggers can be regulated by varying the pressures of the air and water lines together while keeping the differential pressure between the air and water lines about the same.
In the arrangement of the foggers as described in the aforementioned patent application the foggers are arranged in arrays along bars with a number of bars spaced in a vertical array. The vertical displacements of the bars tends to introduce variations in the air and water pressure differentials at the foggers throughout the arrays, thus leading to potential nonuniform operation from fogger to fogger and thus vary the uniformity of the exposure of the air stream to fog.
When a large number of loggers are mounted to the same air and water conduits there is a tendency for vibrations emanating from the static pressure fluctuations to feed back into the supply lines. In the aggregate within the arrays such feedback may lead to large vibrations and water flow impedence and it is desirable to keep such effects to a minimum.